A Love That Was Fought For
by passionate009
Summary: Bella and Edward live in two separate worlds, she's the daughter of the King's gaurd and he is a vampire living in the shadows of her kingdom. He watches her everyday but she doesn't know he exists, will Edward get the chance to live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really excited about this new story, I have a wonderful Beta now. So thanks to _pleasebiteme_ this story will hopefully become what I have in mind. I hope you all enjoy it, and even if you don't let me know what you think. I do love honest opinions, please don't bash me because I say that. But Read and Review...pretty please. ;) :D Love from the Auther to everyone who reads!! **

**P.s. DISCLAIMER:(not flamer he he) I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this chapter! I only own the plot, and the words that I put it into motion with. pleasebiteme owns all corrections, and the good grammer in this chapter... thanks again!**

A Love That Was Fought For

Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of the king's guard, was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes upon. I would die a most horrible

death to have no more than her mesmerizing deep brown eyes lay upon the crude monster that I have become. Just a glimpse into the pools of

wondrous glory which lay within a heart-shaped face, with lips so full a man can only hope to feel them part beneath his own. A man which I

regretfully cannot be called, for I once was a man, and am now a blood thirsty beast.

Isabella, the name of a queen bestowed upon an angel, whose heart is unachievable by a monstrosity as I myself have become… I have not

always been this way. A cold stone, a blood-thirsty beast without even a heartbeat to remind me of my humanity. I was once a young man with

ambitions, dreams even; I was to be a knight. A strong defender of which the king's first commanding guard's daughter would be proud to

dance with at the Crimson Ball. Oh, how I would dance with my dearest Isabella... I would twirl her to no end upon the crimson dance floor.

Then, upon being so close, I would slaughter her beautiful figure for only the taste of her blood. No, I could never hurt my fragile angel. I would

never let my darker self near her, only the part of myself which would shower her in adoration and give her the devotion that only she deserves.

Yes, I was once a man. I was soft and pink, and had green eyes like my human mother, instead of these honey-colored orbs, which are a trait of

my diet. I have never killed a human, although I crave their blood so. My father Carlisle, the inhuman man that saved me from a short life, has

always had a strict diet of animal blood and has taught me to gain my strength this way as well. The golden tone of our eyes has made our

eating habits known to others of our kind. The human drinkers' eyes are scarlet and change to black just as ours do when in need of blood.

Because of our eating habits we have been able to keep ourselves hidden from the humans and remain a part of society, unlike the human

drinking variety of vampire. Since the blood lust is so uncontrollable when you feed from humans, they end up uncovering themselves and get

eliminated by the Volturi.

The Volturi are the royalty of Vampires; they control unruly vampires who endanger our silent existence. The humans would never be able to

understand our feeding habits, blood thirsty monsters who prefer the taste of your daughter to the herd of cattle in a field. We do not expect

this of them. I am the monster who has to live this way, and even I cannot bear it; how could they ever do so?

I stood up from my thinking spot on the hill in front of her small town; I could see the sky and Isabella's home from underneath an old oak tree.

I would watch her for hours. She would frolic in her beautiful rose garden at the same time every day: in the evenings when her father wouldn't

catch her outside. He had told her time and time again when she would be caught that it was unladylike to be out in the garden, where she

could be seen. My sweet Isabella would just nod her head, curtsy, and go to her room, untamed and as wild as her roses.

I needed to hunt but I decided to check in with my family first, knowing they would not allow me to go alone. On my walk to our home, as usual,

I thought of Isabella. I had to find a way to see her, to hear her sweet voice call my name, to have her as my own. I would go to the Crimson

Ball and sweep her off her feet, and she would be mine. But how…? How could I ever gain admission to a ball as just a humble farmer? One who

worked only by night and on cloudy days. The sun was not something we feared for any other reason than being exposed to the humans. Our

stone skin shimmers like diamonds in the sunlight, casting off rainbows of color.

I had to find a way. I longed for the affection of my sweet Isabella. I would Shatter all doubts and conquer her my angel's heart. I would find a

way. Alice, my sister in this new life I lead, had always known me best. She would do almost anything to help me be happy and to give me the

companionship that she and her husband, Jasper, have. In our coven, I am the only without a mate. Without love, my shadow of a life has been

empty and shapeless. Emmett had Rosalie, and Carlisle Esme. I had no one except for my sweet angel, whom I could not have. Alice would see

me planning; she has visions of the future, and Jasper the ability to feel others' emotions. I could see other peoples' thoughts; our whole family

was gifted in their own way upon entering this life. Jasper feels my pain and longing to feel her in my arms. All I could ask of them is the chance

to make her fall in love with me.

I reached our home with a short vampire-paced run even though our house was miles away in the country. Alice and Jasper met me in the yard,

just as Alice's thoughts told me they would. My sister smiled and hugged me. "Edward, I'm so glad you finally decided to go get her. My visions

have been changing since you decided to try. The only way we can make this work is if we plan it out and I check each of you decisions." I

hugged Alice back and glanced at Jasper. I could see all of our excitement, fear, and even my triumph reflecting in his thoughts. He and Alice

were both proud, yet scared, for our up-coming plans. We couldn't tell the rest of our family until we were sure it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all who have put me on auther alert..I litterally alnost peed i was so happy! Thanks so much to pleasebiteme for being my beta and being supprotive of my story. love to those who read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, but i do own this plot. yayness.**

**P.s. thanks too..** **The Beatles Mania Girl, Princess of drama,** **lil'cgutierrez, Ptterdancer616 for adding me to your alert or putting me on your fav list!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the night we kept quiet about it. Alice told Carlisle that the three of us needed to hunt but that we should go alone because I was

upset. When it had gotten dark enough we left. Not needing light, we traipsed through the woods silently, each absorbed in thought.

"Edward, I think we should start to hunt now. It might help us formulate a plan(?), and I don't want to lie completely to Carlisle." I looked up at

Alice once she said this, then to Jasper, and nodded my head.

I turned right and they proceeded to go left. I wanted a mountain lion that had been into the cattle. Once I picked up his sent, I crouched into a

feline hunting stance and watched him. As I held my gaze on the prey, I lost track of my previous goal. Upon leaping at the animal and catching

it off guard, I found the answer to my main dilemma. I remembered how Alice had been so disappointed about not being able to go when the

orders for the costumes came rolling in. Costumes. Everyone at the ball would be incognito...

Alice created and designed clothes for people around the kingdom and in small, near-by villages, naturally being the best. Everyone who could

attend would be sending their orders to Alice. The three of us could go to the ball after all. We could sneak in, which would be no problem for

three vampires. We are built for that sort of thing, all being incredibly fast, strong, and skilled. We could climb in through a back window with

ease, and the costumes would obviously be of no concern; Alice would make them.

I headed off in the direction that Alice and Jasper had gone. Alice had undoubtedly had a vision and told Jasper about it, since they were both

thinking about it when I caught up with them. Alice almost knocked me down when she crashed into me and hugged me.

She squealed. "Edward, this will go off with out a snag. We will do just as you planned! I shall be a fairy, Jasper a horse, and you will go as a

lion." Alice was already planning out our costumes and what she would use to make them. Jasper was wondering why he was to be a horse

and how we were going to hide our plans from the family. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "It shouldn't be hard, since they

have no reason to suspect us." He nodded, and then thought about how adorable his Alice was when she was so excited.

It was almost daybreak; we would need to get home soon to start putting the plan in motion. It was only a few days until the Crimson Ball

would take place, after all. When we arrived at home, Jasper went to the workshop and Alice to her sewing room to work on some costumes

she had not finished, which would be flawlessly completed in a matter of minutes. Being a vampire seamstress, she could sew so fast that you

could only see the object she was making come to life, but not the process in making it.

I went to tend to the cattle while I thought everything over. Alice yelled at me in her thoughts. "Stop worrying! It had gone well every time I

checked, and there will be many more to come. If anything changes, you'll be the first to know." With that, I thought only of how wonderful it

would be for her to love me, and then the irony of "The _Crimson_ Ball". Crimson is the color of blood, the color that would cover the floor if I failed

to control the monster within me. I shook the morbid thought out of my head. _There is nothing in this world that could bring me to hurt her,_ I

assured myself.

I finished my chores and went to see my Isabella. She was there as always, wearing a wonderful shade of sapphire blue. It made her skin look

so lovely, so delicate; I wished even then to hold her in my arms and to kiss her soft, warm lips. I could only imagine how cold I would feel to

her, so strange. Would she accept my peculiarity? Perhaps I would carry on alone…

I walked home slowly at first, thinking of the things Isabella and I would never be able to do, whether or not it was right to try and make this

work. Then, with out thinking, I was off running. I ran through the forest and to the house. I could hear Alice asking me to come see our

costumes, so I headed for her room. She was in the back working on the last costume: mine. It was, of course, a lion; yellow and masculine with

a mask to hide my identity. We would all wear masks, and I would wear a deep yellow suit to go with it. Alice and Jasper's were both very nice

as well. Alice had shiny pink and purple material wrapped into a dress, wings attached, and Jasper's was brown and included a main and mask

longer than mine and his wife's.

In the morning, we would deliver the costumes to all of Alice's customers, and then come home to complete our chores and grab a bite to eat,

which would take no time at all. Finally, we would prepare ourselves for the biggest night of my life. No pressure at all...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing..and **

**adding my story to your alert lists! I'd also like to thank my wonderful Beta **

**pleasebiteme for all her hard work, through computer problems-storms and the **

**battles of good and evil she eited and improved this story! Enjoy the chapter and **

**please read and review!**

Alice, Jasper, and I gathered all the costumes she had made; all except ours, of course. Once we loaded them into the buggy, I fastened the

horses to the front. The purpose of using the horse and buggy, rather than just running, was to stay inconspicuous to the humans of the

village.

Alice sat between the Jasper and myself, checking tonight's events repeatedly, just as she had promised. Each time I watched the visions

through her thoughts, I focused on the minor details that could cause anything to go awry. Alice looked up at me after she had checked it a

fourth time. As flawless as our plan had been, it could have changed based on the decisions made by individuals. I smiled warily at her; we

hadn't talked about what I would do once we got inside, yet. I was afraid to ask her to check on that plan. Alice knew me well enough to know

that I would be holding this part off until last minute, for I would be afraid to have an unfair advantage against my beautiful Isabella. I didn't

want to know every detail; I would leave that to Alice. I would know what Isabella thought of me the moment she would see me, since I would

hear her every thought. As unfair as that may have been, it was part of who I was. Even as a human I could tell what people were thinking by

reading their body language and facial expressions, rather than directly reading their thoughts. I usually didn't mind; my family kept no secrets

from me. I have always been loyal to their privacy; their stories weren't mine to tell.

We reached the village and delivered the packages one by one. Alice loved to see the astonishment and happiness on each girl's face as the

package was presented to her. Many of them had asked her to make future wedding dresses, some requested dresses for events such as

dinner in the presence of the King. Alice had even made clothing for the King himself, as well as his spoiled daughter, Princess Lauren. They

had placed orders for Alice after the time one of her dresses was worn by a friend of the Princess' to her birthday. Alice was immediately

brought to the palace, where the King asked her to create the kingdom's uniforms and clothing for the royal family.

Finally, we reached the market, where I jumped off the wagon to fetch some cloth for the finishing touches on Alice's costume. She had been

blocking her mind from me for the past fifteen minutes and I hadn't a clue why.

I had to search for the shade she wanted from the silk stand, which took some work, considering Alice had shown me the exact color in her

mind. She wouldn't be satisfied unless it was the precise shade of magenta she had hand-picked herself.

Alice POV

Once I sent Edward after my material, Jasper and I headed to deliver the last of the costumes, one of which had significance, even in my eyes.

It was Isabella's costume, ordered last minute, for some untold reason, and given no specifications whatsoever. I chose a lamb, fitting for such

a sweet and shy girl. She was at the door after just one knock.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet and timid voice from inside the opening door, then I smelled her lovely floral scent. Then, my eyes clouded over, and

I slid into a vision:

There she was, at the ball, and there was Edward. He wouldn't go near her, though. He kept a safe distance, battling the beast within. He

eventually stood three feet from her, just barely grazing her. She shivered at his touch, and then he left, confused and enraged with himself.

I handed Isabella her costume once I situated myself back to reality. "Here you are, Miss Swan."

She blushed slightly looking into my eyes and said, "you can call me Bella. My father would like you to fit me for a dress soon, so we will be

sure to get to know each other." She gave a slight, shy smile.

I smiled back and nodded, but I had little time for conversation. I said my good-byes and rushed back to Jasper at our empty buggy. We went

to pick up Edward, a plan to save the night--and their love--already forming in my head.

Edward POV:

Alice looked thoughtful and slightly worried when she and Jasper arrived back at the market. I jumped into the seat next to her as she shared

her vision with me. I shook my head and had a hard time shaking her delicious sent from my memory. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Don't worry, Edward. I've got a plan up my sleeve." I looked at Alice as the last words left her lips.

"You have an idea to fix the unbearable pull of her blood?" I asked, incredulous.

She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment. When she opened them, she looked more hopeful than before. In fact, she looked quite

sure of herself.

"Edward you have to write her a note, and you must give it to her at the ball." I looked at her and knew she was right. I would train myself to

resist Isabella's scent through Alice's memory, to make sure that I could stand at least a portion of its intensity.

When we arrived home the three of us went hunting. We would need to be sure none of us would lose control. I wasn't the only one resisting

my instincts, of course. Jasper had a hard time with it as well, and Alice wasn't made of stone...exactly. Alice and I walked to her room to write

my letter for Isabella. I grabbed Alice's best quill and a nice piece of paper.

_Isabella, _

_Please meet me at the old oak tree on the hill above your home. I would love to learn more of you; hopefully, you feel the same._

_Edward_

I neatly folded it and tucked it in an envelope, leaving Alice's room so she and Jasper could get ready. I went to my room to do the same. Alice

had timed everything so that the family would go hunting just as we were leaving. They didn't see us, though. Alice left a note saying we were

taking a trip into town to watch people leave their homes wearing the costumes Alice had designed. That was believable enough.

The time was coming and I was becoming more and more weary of tonight's upcoming event. We would soon be sneaking into the Crimson

Ball so that I could ask the love of my life to meet me at the spot where I had watched her for so long…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry its taken so long to get this chapter to you.. Breaking dawn came out along with me going to my county fair..its been a busy week in a half..for me and my fabtabulous Beta pleasebiteme. We're working really hard for you guys; so you can have the next chapter! As always; A big huge thanks and an Edward of your own to all those who have read and reviewed or added me to their alert lists. Its a big help in more than one way, when i see what you guys are thinking. I completely expect it to take a while for my wonderous reade4rs t o read this and the next chapter..BREAKING DAWN is out.. And I'm well on my way to re-reading it.. for the sake of my poor human mind.Stephenie Meyer really packs our beloved story with details.. -sigh- I love it. To anyone who wants to talk about the latest book.. PM me.. don't want any spoilers for anyone else.. :) Anyway this A/N is almost as long as the chapter.. please let me know your thoughts on this chap. the new book.. or w/e else your thinking about.. Love and such to everyone. Peace.**

The Crimson Ball

We reached the castle and decided it was best to go right in. Alice checked to see if

anyone would see if we slipped in through the window; she said no. We quietly and

swiftly snuck in through a back window, which was located a few stories up. We

walked around, getting the feel of the place, when it hit me.

The delicious, intoxicating sent of her blood. It was a thousand times stronger in this

room, even mixed in with everyone else's scents. She stood out and I pin pointed her

immediately. My muscles tightened and my jaw clenched. The only way I would make

it through was if I held my breath.

Isabella was standing behind a stone pillar when I entered. I gracefully snuck over to

her where no one else could see us and tapped her shoulder. She turned, the blush

on her cheeks as enticing as it was beautiful. She was flawless, and it took every bit

of strength I had to pull myself out of those deep brown eyes. Once I was thinking

properly I handed her the letter, and turned to walk away. Before I got very far, I felt

the warmth of her hand on my arm and turned around. All the while her scent

lingering in my mind, threatening to convince my wild side to take her, even if it

meant killing every other living being in the room.

Oh, but those eyes; they kept the beast at bay. Suddenly, through the haze, I

realized that I could not hear her thoughts. I couldn't even tell what she was

thinking looking into her eyes so closely. Then she spoke, though her voice was quiet

and shy. It was beautiful. Her being the angel that she was, I was shocked by the

words she spoke next.

"Please, call me Bella. You don't have to leave... please stay and keep me company?"

She must have seen that I wrote her full name on the envelope.

"Bella," I began, testing this new name. "My name is Edward." Obviously. "I have to

leave, though. I'm not supposed to be here."

She nodded her head and released my arm. Once again, her scent hit me and I had

to go. Alice and Jasper were already waiting by the window, and as Alice checked

each for safety we made our escape. We made our way to the main road and into

the woods, where we changed and put our costumes into a bag Alice had brought

for the sole purpose of concealing our whereabouts from our family.

Once home, Alice and Jasper told Carlisle and Esme of the fantastic costumes they

had seen; most of which were made by Alice. I wandered off into the barn to tend

the animals, all the while day-dreaming about my beloved Bella. I had been so

shocked that she spoke to me; Alice must have seen that coming. I wished I was told

that she preferred Bella rather than Isabella. It was all the same either way, of

course. I just hoped Bella would come to meet me. I then remembered; I couldn't

hear her thoughts. I would need to speak to Alice about that, and later Carlisle; once

he knew, that is. Alice and Jasper soon came to the barn, where I was now sitting in

the loft of staring through the open window at the stars.

"Edward, she is going to meet you. Stop worrying."

I looked to Alice and nodded my head. "Alice one thing I found peculiar about Bella

was that I couldn't hear her thoughts. You could see her, though, couldn't you?" Alice

frowned and then nodded her head.

"Yes and Jasper could feel her emotions. But you know... her future and her emotions

aren't felt and seen through the same part of the mind as her thoughts are. Maybe

she thinks differently; it could have been a glitch in her system. Jasper said you had

become overwhelmed by your surroundings for a moment. Maybe if you collected

yourself you could see more clearly."

Alice and Jasper soon left me to my thoughts. I lay in the barn for hours thinking of

the things that Bella and I could talk about, and what I would hide from her. The

entirety of my lifestyle that I could never, _would_ never, share with the love of my life.

I wondered what I had gotten myself into, and how this would even work, even if

she did fall for me. She'll notice when I don't grown any older… how would I explain

that to her? Would she run away or accept me for this monster that I truly was?

**A/N: again.. i know sorry.. but.. honestly let me know what ya think.. anything that doesnt make since or questions.. PM me or Review.. thanks so much!**

Chapter 4.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long... having some problems in tehr eal life side of things.. this is unedited and may be changed once i get ahold of pleasebiteme. So let me know what ya think and once again im sorry. I have chapter 6 written.. if you read this chap. and decide you want 6 pre edit too just review or PM me!! thanks to all the reviews and PM's they make me feel special. :D**

Chapter 5 Bella

**Bella's POV**

"What a lovely ball!" Jessica said with just a hint of enthusiasm that was just barely over her limit which was my queue to ask her what had

went on with Mike tonight. I fidgeted with the letter hidden in one of the pockets in my costume, knowing Jessica the way I did; I knew she

would try to take it and read it before I got the chance to. She hadn't seen the God like boy named Edward give me the neatly addressed

letter, she was far to busy swooning over Mike Newton; an upper class boy who we would chat with at our family's fancy parties and the kings

many various events. He was nice enough and clearly not into Jessica the same way she had been with him. I put on a façade of eagerness as

best I could.

"Oh Jessica, I meant to ask you, did I see you with Mike Newton tonight?" Anyone could visibly see Jessica straighten up to the point of which;

I thought her head might pop off with all of her excitement. She practically screamed when she replied, "Why yes Isabella Swan you did by

chance see me with the wondrously strong..." at that point I couldn't help but think of Edward.

What had made me so interesting to such an amazing boy? He was gorgeous, at the very least; an angel. What had the bronzed haired boy

with the beautifully strange golden eyes and Grecian God structured body want with me?

It was all too ironic that he had come dressed as a lion, and I a lamb; because that's what my figure was compared to his long and strong

bone and muscular structure. A fluffy heard animal; with so much less intelligence at any comparison; let alone in such with a predator of such

multitude and agility. Had this boy even saw my face? How on earth did he know my name..? What does this elegant and sweet scented

letter, inscribed to me say? I was almost so involved with my own thoughts that I had almost missed Jessica's high pitched squeals when we

arrived at her door step only to see a dozen pink roses and a card reading " To my lovely Jessica, these roses pale to your beauty." And

signed in a messy and rushed hand writing, worse than my own; by Mike Newton.

If that hadn't sent her into thrilled hysterics then I had know clue what would. And I was pretty sure Mike had been counting on this very

reaction; because when Jessica turned around Mike's messenger was standing beside me with an invitation to Mike's fathers home. I had had

enough of Jessica's nonsense and wanted so badly to read my letter that I barely gave Jess a wave and good luck, as I walked to my fathers

carriage. I directed my driver James to go directly home; and once we took off I took out my letter, and read.

_Isabella, _

_Please meet me at the old oak tree on the hill above your home. I would love to learn more of you; hopefully, you feel the same._

_Edward_

He wants to meet me? Of course I would have to find some excuse to get to meet him... but what? My father, Charlie won't even allow me to

spend time in my rose garden; let alone venture out by myself. I'll have to convince him that I'm with Jessica. Would she actually go along with

that plan? I wonder if I could convince Edward to meet me at a later hour; when Charlie is at the Castle. Surely he would agree, but how

would I get the message to him..?

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were sitting in our room, I was designing a dress for Jessica; Mike Newton would invite her to his home again, to meet his

cousins... what on earth would he do that for? At any rate he was, and Jessica would order a pink fluffy dress of my design to wear.

Suddenly my eyes went black and I went into a vision, Bella wanted to meet Edward at twilight; she couldn't make it at any other time. She

was in her carriage trying to find anyway she could to get the message to him. I had to go to her and make a "delivery" and casually bring up

that my brother Edward is excited to possibly meet her. Then she'll give me the letter to Edward; asking Edward to meet her at twilight.

"Jasper, I have to go see Bella. Hand me that small blue dress." Jasper jumped to the dress and had it bagged and in my hands in an instant.

He felt that I had a vision and knew the urgency. "Jasper I'm going to run so I make it just as she arrives to her house." Jasper turned his

head to the side. "Alice, would you like me to follow you in our buggy and pick you up… just in case someone sees you?" My sweet Jasper, he

always thought of the things that I would forget in my rush to beat the future.

I kissed his cheek and he knew my answer was yes, in the same instant that I had kissed him I was out the door; dress in hand and on my

way to Bella's "rescue".

**Bella's POV**

I felt the carriage slow to a stop and tucked my letter away; James then opened the door and held out his wrinkly hand to help me out of the

carriage. James had been with my family since my mother ran away, he had had his part in raising me and was much like a grand father to me;

this being so he knew my clumsiness and was always ready to lend me a helping hand so as to prevent any major falls.

"Thanks James." James nodded his head and shut the carriage door, he then got back into the driving seat and took the carriage back to the

barn where I knew he and Jacob would be stalling the horses up for the night. Jacob had also grown up with me and we had become great

friends. This tall dark complected boy was two years younger than me; but twice my size which he said made up the age difference.

I was startled out of my thoughts when Alice the lovely seamstress, called my name; only a few feet behind me. "Alice! Come in… your costume

was a big hit, Jessica and Mike's were also beautifully sewn." Alice's smile brightened up even the darkest nights, I truly hoped that this pixie

like girl would become my dear friend.

"Why thank you Bella!" She danced to my side showing me the dress bag. "May I come in so that I may see that it fits you properly?" I nodded

my head and opened the door wide so the she could walk in first, she shook her head and lightly grabbed my hand with her pale white and ice

cold hand. When I shivered slightly she smiled. "Cold hands warm heart." I smiled back and then remembered that I hadn't ordered a dress

from Alice. "Alice, I haven't placed any orders with you since my costume?"

She tilted her head and shined her beautiful smile once more. "I know that Bella dear… my brother; Edward ordered it for you so that you

could wear it to meet him, if that's what you have decided to do." Alice's smile turned from questioning back to brilliant as I blushed at the

sound of his name, I calmed my flaming cheeks before I mentioned that I would have to ask him to meet me at twilight. "Alice, you don't think

he'll mind meeting me at twilight do you? My father is very protective and I don't know any other time when I could easily sneak out." I glanced

to the kitchen making sure no one had heard me.

Alice nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak. "Write him a letter and I will deliver it for you silly." I nodded gratefully and pulled

Alice's freezing cold hand up the stairs to my room. "Thank you so much Alice, I would have died to of not met him." My cheeks instantly flared

red as I realized what I had just admitted to her. Alice ignored my cheeks as if she had already known how much I cared for her stranger

brother, who I had only seen once.

Alice pulled the beautiful blue dress out of a bag and handed it to me to try on. "Oh Alice I can't take this, it's so beautiful." And indeed it was,

just the perfect shade of pale, yet deep blue. Alice turned around so I could undress and try it on. "Yes you can now strip missy!" She ordered

in a kind yet structured tone that could have commanded an army.

Alice turned back to face me just as I was about to ask her to help tie up the back, she smiled a knowing smile and spoke before I could.

"It doesn't need tied; I can tell already that it fits perfectly. Now write that letter so that I can deliver it to Edward."

With out even changing out of the dress, I sat at my mahogany desk and started to write.

_Edward,_

_I would love to meet you, and learn more about you. I am sorry to have to ask, but the only time that I can get away from my home is at twilight. If _

_at all possible please meet me then. I will wait for you at the oak tree as you asked. If you are not there by night fall I will have to leave so please try _

_and make it before then. _

_Bella_

I folded it and Alice put it in an envelope and handed it back to me to address it to Edward. As neatly as I could I wrote his name;

unfortunately my hand writing would probably scare him away. Alice grabbed it and hugged me so gently that I barely got the feeling of her

skin. She then kissed the top of my head from her tiptoes and was out the door. I went to my window and watched her gracefully walk to her

cart with what seemed to be her boyfriend. I remembered I was still in my dress and carefully removed it, slipping it into the bag and into the

closet. I put on my night gown and got into bed. That was the first night that I would dream of Edward and his sister Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meeting her

Chapter 6 Meeting her..

EPOV

I paced back and forth in the long hall outside my bedroom. Alice and Jasper had left, just when I had needed to speak to them. I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts as the buggy came to the house. In an instant Alice was standing in front of me, doing her best to block her mind. She handed me an envelope that smelled almost as lovely as my beloved Bella, "Hurry and read it," Alice smiled. I knew she was in such a rush because she wanted me to read it with my eyes and not in her head. I didn't need to see her thoughts to know what my little sister and best friend were thinking. She energetically spun out of the hallway and out to meet Jasper.

I turned the letter in my hands gently and opened it without one rip in the delicate paper. I saw Bella's hand writing; rushed and still so angelic… almost fragile. I read her beautiful words. I could almost hear her voice speaking the message to me.

_Edward,_

_I would love to meet you, and learn more about you. I am sorry to have to ask, but the only time that I can get away from my home is at twilight. If at all possible, please meet me then. I will wait for you at the oak tree, as you asked. If you are not there by night fall, I will have to leave, so please try and make it before then. _

_Bella_

I would most definitely be there before twilight! A chance just to see her would make me jump off the highest cliff; granted it wouldn't kill me, but even if it would I would do it to please her. Anything for this bewilderingly beautiful angel that has agreed to meet me. I had to see her. I had to see her beautiful face, I walked out to the barn and Alice met me. She froze and we both watched as her vision played in our heads; it was a dark room, with a big pale blue bed and a beautifully sleeping Bella. I was in the corner of her room. Alice tilted her head to the side and she and I smiled in the exact same moment. Her vision was what I had come to see her about.

I ran to Bella's house as fast and as quietly as I could. When I reached her home, I jumped to the roof. Silently landing in front of her window, though I had never been to Bell's house before, I could tell you its entire interior. Alice had been in Bella's house before, and being as curious as she is; she searched Bella's home through the future. Strangely enchanting little creature, my sister is; always up to something and always 10 steps ahead of everyone.

I slid Bella's window open gently and closed it the same way. I sat in the far corner of her room; I didn't want to push my luck. She stirred in her sleep, and then I heard it. Her sweet angelic voice said my name, not only once, but many times through out the night. I wish I could hear her thoughts… her dreams. Just for an instant, so that I may understand what it is that she was dreaming and why she said my name as she did. Longingly, needing almost. As if a fragile angel like Bella would need a monster like me. What would cause me to think such a thing, what kind of monster watches someone as they sleep? Still, I could not pry myself from her room, until I realized that Charlie would be waking soon and it would be much harder for me to leave her room without anyone knowing in the day light.

Soon I would see her… How could I ever lie to her?

It was almost twilight and I had spent the day preparing myself for her enticing smell. I made my way to the familiar oak tree and silently loathed myself. When I made it, there she was. As stunning as I could have imagined; and as delicious smelling as ever, however slightly stifled by the breeze, which I was glad for. Her blue dress looked beautiful against her pale skin, which glistened in the sun. Her big brown eyes held so much depth and wonder, I had to speak. "Bella, you're here, I hadn't expected you so early." I shook my head in embarrassment, but she shyly giggled.

"You're just in time. I just arrived. Edward, why did you ask me to meet you?"

I sat beneath the tree and left enough room between us so that we couldn't touch. I wouldn't want to scare her, or even pressure myself in the slightest, just in case something would happen. She sat next to me, not beating around the bush. I could tell that she was curious and something else burned in her eyes…desire?

"I saw you in your rose garden and I couldn't bear to not know you." Slightly understated, but not a complete lie. She smiled. "I'm glad." She said looking into my undeserving eyes with her far more beautiful brown ones. We talked for the rest of the evening, mostly about her.

Weeks passed and I watched Bella sleep every night, and every night she said my name. It made me feel wonderful to know that I was on her mind. Today, we would meet in the market; we had met once or twice in the few weeks, just enjoying each others company.

Alice, Jasper and I went together this time, making Alice's usual rounds, and waited for my beloved Bella's arrival. When she finally came, we spent our day as usual, and she had to leave sooner than I'd liked. Jessica had asked Bella to go shopping for some shoes for a date with Mike. They would be alone, so I followed them; I made myself hidden how ever I could.

Bella and Jessica laughed, Bella's voice making Jessica's seem harsh. Bella walked away from Jessica after she had mentioned a book she had wanted to buy. I followed her. She got lost…but I stood back until I watched my beloved Bella round a corner and then come running back with three dirty, drunk men following her. I jumped down from the tree I had been hidden in. Bella turned to see me toss the men aside and grab her and go running to our tree as fast as I could without hurting her.

What would my beloved think of me? How would I explain this? I had explained away the cold, hard skin and, with some effort, kept our conversations focused on her.

When we got to our tree, I sat Bella down. Surprisingly, she didn't run…in fact, she started to giggle. "I knew you were different."

"Bella I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you…" She cut me off. "You're an Angel aren't you?!"

I was stunned that she had come to such a conclusion, almost to the point of hysterics. Instead, I found myself incoherently laughing. Bella's face brightened, and then went the most beautiful shade of red. I had embarrassed my love; I quickly straightened and smiled the most comforting smile I could. I sighed as I spoke, I didn't ever want to have to tell her this, but it was unavoidable. She wasn't scared yet, and even when she was horrified and begged me to leave, she would not tell anyone of my secret.

"I wish I could say yes, but no; I am not an angel. Guess again, silly Bella." Her face seemed confused and she seemed to be thinking everything over in her head, and then she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Cold hard skin, inhumanly fast, strong and kind. Your eyes are golden, mostly, and it seems you're a bit testier when you haven't eaten, and your eyes go dark, but never as dark as they were when you saved me. Thank you by the way. How did you know where I was?"

She was very observant, my beautiful Bella. I especially never thought that she would notice my eyes. "You are right about everything and you are most welcome. I found you because I saw that you were alone and I followed you, just to ensure your safety. I'm sorry for that. I care about you a lot and I didn't want you to be hurt. And those men, what they were thinking of doing to you... I could have very easily killed them Bella." I closed my eyes at the end, trying to control myself here with Bella. She then shifted her weight, and I hadn't realized that she was coming closer to me until she touched my face. Her warm soft skin against my hard stone skin thrilled me. I leaned into her touch as gentle as I could. I had to use so much effort not to hurt her when I was around her. The slightest touch could kill her, and I wouldn't even mean to.

"I remember Jacob telling me some old stories about his tribe." She pulled her hand from my face and I opened my eyes to meet hers; they fluttered to the ground. She continued then; "He tells me all kinds of stories. Old superstitions, he says, but his father believes them with his entire being." She looked up at me then back down to piece of grass her small fingers toyed with. "He told me stories of werewolves and the cold ones… Vampires." The word being said by her timid voice shocked me. How could she be so right? She then touched my hand. "He said that they are bad, and that they feed on people. Edward I know you're a vampire, but I know you would never hurt me." I smiled a sad smile while she sat quietly waiting for my response. "How can you be so sure…I would never want to hurt you, but Bella, what if I can't resist your blood any longer?"

She scooted closer, carefully not touching anything but my hands. "I can see in your eyes, and I trust you. So you do drink people's blood?" Her expression almost went green at the word. "Actually, my family and I are different. We drink the blood of animals. We call it a vegetarian diet. It's our family's joke." She nodded her head and smiled. "So does this mean I don't get to see you anymore?" I smiled at her question. "You can see me when ever you'd like for as long as you'd like." She smiled and was turning my hand in the fading light. Her thoughtful expression made me think of her dreaming. "Bella, what do you dream about? I heard you say my name." She went red and then stuttered her response. "You watched me sleep?" She seems as pleased as she was shocked. So I replied. "Every night since the night we met at our tree." She turned red again. "You heard me say your name? Oh my, well I…I dream about you." I smiled. "Often, I think. What is it that I am doing in your dreams?" "Well I knew you were different so I had dreams of you being an Angel and other things like that."

I smiled as did she. "Edward, will you be watching me tonight?" I tilted my head. "If you don't mind, I will be." Bella then blushed with excitement. "I'll be waiting for you." Then I thought for a moment, both of us quiet. "Bella, how will we explain us spending so much time together?" She looked up to me and smiled slightly. "We could say that we are dating. I mean, you could pretend to be courting me." I could see in her eyes that she wanted more. "Do I have to pretend?" She looked at me with sparkling brown eyes. "So does that mean that we are really dating?" I nodded my head. "For as long as you want me, when the time comes that you want me to leave, just tell me. I will do as you wish."

Then Bella saw that it was almost dark; "Edward it's getting dark, I need to get home." I stood up lightly grasping her hands to help her up and I walked her home. Carrying her almost to her door, I then went up to her room. She took a human moment and I waited patiently on her floor. When she came in, she leapt into my arms and I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I held my beloved all night while she slept, calling my name through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I only own this idea.. not twilight or the charas in twilight. speaking of.. anyone watch the movie.. and even further has anyone read The Host.. let me know.. ps I'm sorry for my long absence...SCHOOL SUCKS. But i refuse to be a Beauty school drop out because of my drug adict teacher. oh and my beta hasnt seen this yet.. but Im writing her a huge e-mail.. right now. PEACE.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Charming her Father

I had left Bella's room before she awoke, knowing that her maid would soon come to help her ready herself for breakfast with her father. I needed to ask Bella

when and how we should let our courtship be known.

The village boys would, to my delight, be terribly disappointed to know that Bella would not be available for the next social gathering. The young men, if you'd even

call them that, were hardly gentlemen like in the presence of a lady let alone in their thoughts. Ugh their simple and annoying thoughts haunt me even now just

the thought is almost unbearable. If only Charlie, Bella's father could here the atrocities these boys minds were in comparison to my own; I would have no doubt

that if he could he would hardly consider my "social" standing. Maybe even if he knew what I am and could see the power that the likes of me hold, no Charlie is a

simple man and would no part in the mystical, and dark truth of who I am; and yet my beloved Bella does.

Still I will have to win him over… But how will be decided by Alice, Jasper and myself, and how to tell my own mother and father. How will they react to this, surely

they've noticed my absence in our home. I will speak with them today and ask to bring Bella to meet them at our home, I will introduce myself to Charlie then.

"Edward…hurry here we have plans to make." Alice thought as hard as should could to me, I was still slowly making my way out of town. Slow in thought, and in

action.

I sped my way to Alice and to my awaiting family. "Edward?" It came from all but Rosalie who was still apparently frustrated with me, as always.

It was Esme my adoring mother who spoke first. "Edward dear, please sit and tell us all about this girl you have obviously fallen in love with." I looked at Alice who

smiled, and then heard both of their answering thoughts. " Its clearly spoken through your eyes." And I swiftly sat and began my story to my truly and almost

entirely , with the exception of Rose, understanding family. This would be a long story.

When I had ended my story with every ones questions, even the unspoken ones, answered Alice had a vision. We could see ourselves and Jasper at Bella's house

and watched as I spoke to Charlie of our courtship but it ended before I could see his reaction. The three of us said our good byes with out explanation and went

to see Charlie. We ran to Bella's house, the three of us feeling nervous and excited. Poor Jasper couldn't help but feel what we felt, especially about Bella because

our feelings were so strong.

When we reached Bella's house Alice and Jasper stood back as I made my way to the door, I could hear everyone in the home, even a young boy in the back yard

but as always I couldn't here Bella. Everyone seemed to be at ease performing their chores and tasks in an orderly fashion, lucky for me Charlie was also in a good

mood. Reading of the earlier jousting tournament, it was good to have some understanding of his interests. With out hesitating any longer I knocked on the door,

three loud knocks. An older maid in the kitchen straightened herself and made her way to the door, opening it with curiosity her main thought. "Swan residence"

she croaked out in her gruff voice. " Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I would like to speak with Sir Swan and Miss Swan." She nodded her head " Come right in

Mr. Cullen and 'ave a seat right in the dining room, I'll fetch Master Swan and miss Bella right away." And she waddled up the stairs to Bella's room first giving her

time to ready herself, and then back down the stairs and to a back room that Charlie used as his study.

Bella and Charlie met at the bottom of the stairs, Bella was wearing her blue dress from the first day we met. When they had made it to the dinning room I stood

and put my hand out to shake Charlie's. "Sir Swan, My name is Edward Cullen and I have come to ask if I may begin courtship with your daughter."

Charlie to my surprise smiled and shook my hand, his thoughts were shocked but not completely unhappy. "Well Edward I guess I'll have to get to know you a bit

better before I go approving courtship but I've heard no bad of you." "Well sir I was also wondering if I might take Bella to meet my family tonight." Bella's face

showed worry and excitement, I should have asked her first. Charlie was going to give me the chance.

"Well Bells what do you think? Would you like to meet the Cullens?" Bella's face lit up and she nodded her head. Charlie continued. "well then Edward, you may

take her. But she must be back before dark, theres been strange murders taking place in the village above ours and I will take no risks with my daughter." "Yes sir

Swan, Isabella will be perfectly safe with me."

And as much As I wished I knew how long she would be "perfectly safe with me." I couldn't, and I would be taking no chances with my precious humans life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so.. whats everyone think so far..? I love reviews seriously when i feel loved I get excited about writing. Okay.. so its 2 Am and i just wrote like 14 pages.. er something around there...chap 8 and 9 keep in mind this is UN-beta-ed.. b/c i have become impatient in my up late-ness i will re-post this chap and chap7 with my betas more refined corrected versions but i cant handle it I needy Post...lol okay. crazy idea... so do you wanna vote on the next turn in this story or should i just grow up and decide on my own.. cause I'm lost here.. at a cross roads.. but there's some actionin this one. i know previous chaps have been kinda limp boring.. fluffy.. lovey well now.. i think Ive got our "fire". So let me know.. oh **

**P.S. Love to my Beta and most of all my readers.. though there are few of you... i still think a lot of you for reading my crap. :) So please review and as always... don't ever stop searching for YOUR Edward. He's out there, I found mine.(ha random kinda thought.. "screw prince charming, i want a vamp who craves my blood." ha ha! );) end-o- crazy 2 AM passionate009 flip out. coffee will be needed for school tomorrow i think. OH AND THANKS _EVForever_ (my awesome beta)PEACE.**

* * *

**Dinner with the Cullen's**

**EPOV**

Bella and I walked out of the Swan kitchen and made our way to Alice and jasper, Alice danced to Bella's side taking her hand. "oh Bella we will be such good

friends, our family will love you." Bella let go of Alice's hand and stopped. "Alice what if they don't like me because… well because I have a heart beat?" Alice

giggled and I took Bella's hand, kissing it gently. " Silly Bella my parents don't care what you are, your with me. If I love you then so will they." I hadn't realized it

but I had just admitted to Bella that I loved her, she seemed happy with my response to her worry and she and Alice chattered happily all the way to our home.

Alice and Jasper walked in first hand in hand, and Then Myself and Bella; I held the door but she just looked at me as if she wished I would go first so I took her

hand and we walked in together. Esme and Carlisle were standing by my hand crafted dark cherry piano and Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the staircase

Rosalie thinking hate filled thoughts was shot the meanest look a pixie like Alice could manage. Alice silently told me what Rose had planned and I looked to

Emmett, how ever dim he might be he caught my meaning flew down the stairs and shook Bella's body with a roaring hug, turning her to see his Rose. "Hi Bella I'm

Emmett Edwards brother, and that's my wife Rosalie. I hate to miss your visit but the two of us need to... ugh eat. Nice meeting you." And with that he sat her

down and in a flash he and Rosalie were out the door.

Next Esme and Carlisle introduced themselves, Esme with a hug and Carlisle with a comforting hand shake. "Welcome to our home Bella dear, it's been so nice to

meet you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bella's eyes flew to my own; I answered her with a smile. "Esme would like to test out her cooking on you, she loves

to bake and cook. Obviously none of us can enjoy her dishes, but I think you will." Bella then smiled and nodded her head. Esme and Carlisle lead us to our grand

dinning room where we were all seated.

Carlisle seated himself after he had seated Esme, Alice zoomed in with the food that Esme had prepared. Carlisle as careful as he was around humans started the

conversation. He was very good at articulating normal human life based conversations, he was around humans lot with his medical ability; which most humans had

no talent for. He went from home to home, treating illnesses with swift movements. That's how he had saved all of us. Our whole family, excluding Alice and Jasper

who had found us. "This room is used to hold meetings with in our family, other wise it was pretty useless until you arrived; as is our kitchen. How is your meal

Bella?" My silly Bella was enjoying the pasta the Esme had prepared, she smiled with a full mouth and nodded her head. The evening continued in the same way,

Bella bashfully answering questions from my family and tasting and nibbling on Esme creations. Esme would occasionally smile at me silently telling me how lovely

and sweet my beloved human was. When I realized it would be dark soon I stood.

"Bella's father wants her home before dark because of the murders that have been happening, any word on whats going on yet Carlisle?" He stood also pulling

Esme's chair out for her. "No but I think you boys and I should check it out, and to make you feel better Alice should stay with Bella."

Alice looked to me and away again, signaling to me she wanted me to hear her thoughts. "Edward, I can't see them. I could see three but now I can't see

anything, anyone.. only Bella and I In her room. And then it goes blank…Im scared Edward. It doesn't change; no matter how many times I look and search.. I can't

see anyone."

I nodded, "Carlisle I think we should have a talk." Alice took Bella to her room to collect some things.

**APOV**

Bella and I reached my room and I threw clothes at her. "Change into these, leave your clothes here." I helped Bella change and with out a sound she obeyed.

"Bella there's other vampires out there, and they all don't choose to avoid eating people like we do... They are dangerous. If they smell you, well lets say they are

alcoholics in a warm room filled with the best wine the scent suffocating them. Your scent will stand out to them. Here wrap your neck in this scarf and tuck you hair

in it, use it to keep your hair down." I helped her finish dressing and knew she would try to help the situation anyway she could.

"Alice, what do they want?"

"I don't know Bella, I seen them cross our path not to long ago, they smelled you and headed the opposite direction, but then they disappeared. We are going to

your house and we will gather some things and then we will leave town. Esme and Rose will watch your family and Jasper and I will take care of you, while Edward

Emmett and Carlisle will try to level with this new coven. If they do not comply, our family will deal with them."

Bella gasped. "Will Edward be okay?" I sighed…searching our future once more. "Bella I can't see anything but us in your room."

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella came down the stairs, my Angel stumbled on the second to last step and I caught her in my stone arms before she could fully trip. I held her in my

arms and kissed her gently, the monster was under control now, his lust for her blood could never over power my need to protect her; even more now than ever.

This new coven would show no restraint with my beloved Bella. I kissed her with as much passion and love that any kiss could hold, and made a promise to my

Bella. "Love, I will come for you when we have this situation figured out. Be safe, and look out for only you. The rest of us can handle our selves.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO umn.. yeah I can't wait anylonger.. I have to post this.. I might spontaniously combust otherwise. it may not be the best story ever written.. but I wrote it. lol and yeah thanks once again to my readers. P.s. Once again Un-Beta-ed so grammer spelling.. punctuation.. eh.. maybe not so good. lol but as i promised last chap, Chapter 7 , 8 , and 9 will be reposted in the future.. based on My wonderful Beta EVForever's** u**rge to** **correct my insanly poor writing. :P But I should prob warn all of you.. I skipped from chara to chara a lot in this.. ALSO.. this is uber important tooo.. Would you like to vote on how the story continues after this point.. b/c i pretty well need to know what you guys are thinking.. I can't even think about chap. 10 until I get some answers.. so Halla.. and I will so update with two options.. most likely on the A/N or at the bottom of this page.. I kinda dislike the whole "chapter= A/N thing" anyways.. This is your phycho friend saying please review soon. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine Blind**.

**APOV**

_My brothers and father left first going the short way to the other end of the village, they would start there and move our way hoping to catch the strangers on their way _

_through. Jasper, Bella and I were leaving next, to Bella's house. Esme and Rose were to leave after following the scent from this end, meeting the boys in the middle. _

_Jasper and I decided it would be best if Jasper carried Bella, faster and her scent less notice able._

_We reached the swan home in only minutes, Bella walked into her home just before dark. She knew our plan, she was to tell her family she enjoyed her dinner with us and _

_she was tired and to "go to bed" I scaled Bella's home and crept into her room before she made it to the stairs. I made a Bella sized lump in her bed and when she walked _

_in we gave no time to ensuring Charlie believed her lie. I propped Bella onto my back_. "Hold on tightly Bella, remember you can't hurt stone." _And she did so seemingly _

_doubting my strength, I jumped down from her window with out shaking a thing including Bella and I let Jasper take Bella from my back and onto his own._

_We went back towards our home south from the village at a slower pace knowing we would soon see Esme and Rose. I checked our path in my minds eye, and as sure as _

_I was that I would see us run into my sister and mother; I was wrong. Just as I was about to confirm my failing visions with Jasper we were both tackled by two large _

_smelly wolves, which had been down wind of us. This could be why I could see Edward, Emmett and Carlisle but not us._

_Bella was thrown from Jasper's back and he and I called to her in unison._ "Run Bella, run to our house Find Esme and Rose." _And our clumsy human ran, tripping the _

_whole way._

_Jasper and I had our hands full fighting the Wolves who were in treaty with until now…apparently._ "What with our treaty?"

_And the larger wolf, seeming younger howled out what I could only assume was a question of our motives with Bella. Jasper and I stepped back keeping our stances _

_defensive. The older wolf shifted shape back into the man that he was, and spoke._

"You Cullen's broke the treaty by killing on the other end of the village." _I shot back to him_, "Do you see our eyes, we feed on animals just as you do. Bella is our

friend, and we were trying to keep her from those monsters." _The second wolf shifted to man, or boy and he was Jacob black; Bella's friend_.

"We smelt vampires other than you that's what brought us this way."

_I turned to look for Bella and could not see her, knowing that she wouldn't have made it out of our sight in such a short time worried me, and our group headed her way._

**EPOV**

_Carlisle Emmett and I were having no luck in finding the strangers and we were zooming through their path and was past the small village where Bella lived when we met _

_Alice Jasper and some wolves from an Indian tribe which made their living working skilled labor jobs for the wealthy families of the kingdom; not unlike our selves. When I _

_heard the thoughts of the group I flew past them. I had to get to Bella before someone else did, if they hadn't already. And then Alice's Vision hit us both like a ton of brick. _

_My Bella, laying against a tree broken bleeding and screaming._

**BPOV**

_Alice and Jasper were taking me away from the danger, I didn't want to go but Edward told me to; and I would do anything for my beloved Edward. My sweet angel, I was _

_knocked from my thoughts of Edward when suddenly Jasper and I were tackled mostly Jasper though… I was thrown to the ground about 4 feet from this enormous wolf _

_and Jasper. My pixie best friend and the love of her life were then engaged in a fight with the two great beast, one having strangely familiar eyes and They called to me_.

"Run Bella, run to our house Find Esme and Rose."_ And I ran, tripping and stumbling._

_I hadn't made it far just too where Alice was out of my site; I was crying and tripped over a stick. I heard a silky voice laugh,_ "I never dreamed you'd come to me, my

tasty pet." _The monsters horrible glowing red eyes looked me in the face, this is what Alice had meant about other vampires. His skin looked the same as my vampires _

_skin had, but he wasn't at all as beautiful as my family. He wasn't beautiful at all, he was disgusting. Even his silky voice sounded dirty in comparison with any one of my _

_vampires._

_I stood up trying to keep a strong head, someone would come for me. Maybe I should scream, no that would only empower him; don't show fear. He took a step closer, _

_and smelled the air as if he were smelling ham in an oven._

"Oh Isabella dear, you smell far more delicious in person; come let me see how good you smell up close, better yet lets have a taste. What do you say human?"

_I only shook my head stepping back from him, If I ran he'd catch me, if I screamed he'd kill me, anyway I tried to escape he would stop me; one way or another._

"My family will be here soon, Edward will stop you. He will kill you if you hurt me." _He laughed, apparently he had wanted me to respond in this way._

"Oh goodie, when Edward arrives he can watch as I drink every drop of your blood, watch the life drain from your eyes. He can't stop me dear not when he is too

late."

_He then grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground, I was sure my arm was broken, and when I had the strength to get up he threw me again into a tree. All I could _

_manage was to whimper, the pain hadn't hit me until I saw the blood cascade down my face. The evil vampire then kicked me into yet another tree, I could feel every _

_broken rib, every fracture, every cut. And he could stand to resist my blood no longer. With a hungry growl he flung himself at me, and out of reflex reaction I threw my _

_arms up. And then the flames were in my hand and moving down my wrist slowly painfully, but I could no longer hold back my screams._

_I felt the dirty vampire be lifted away from me, was he going to let me suffer and die in these flames; every throb brought the flames closer to my heart closer to my _

_center. Everything was getting darker coating me with a thick fog that I thought I would never come out of, I felt nothing but pain and fire._

_And then I heard my Angels voice, he was hurt; in pain. Who had done this, and then I felt his cold touch on my fire engulfed arm._ "Edward the fire.. put it out. PLEASE

Edward." _I could do nothing but scream for my angel in my panicked weak voice. I could hear the voices of my family in the background and Carlisle telling Edward _

_something about a choice. And then I felt a almost painful pull on the fire but it was making the fire leave, and it was gone._ "Thank you, Edward. It feels better now… I'm

so tired." _Edward lifted me from the ground._ "Sleep my love I will keep you safe."

_And then came the darkness, the thick fog that pulled me under._

**A/N:..eh Continued. Sorry just tried somthing new.. the Italics.. what ya think more confusing or do ya like it.. man im loaded with questions. Anyways.. Review and let me know whacha think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! It has been SOO long since I've been on here and A lot has changed in my life.. So I have good and bad news.

Good first.. I'm gonna be on here more often..

Bad is I don't know if I can just pick up on a story that I was writing so long ago..I honestly don't remember it and I'll have to READ my own story! Weird I know.. but I will start writing again and hopefully those of you who have been commenting this and my other stories will read what I write next. Im not sure what it will be.. maybe an original.. anyone know if that's allowed on here? :P I just know that when I have gotten about 5 comments in the past 2 weeks and loaded with stress that I thought it would be a good idea to write. 0.0 I hope this turns out well.. and maybe when I'm "warmed up" I can return to this story. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
